Przeczytam Ci list
by do your best
Summary: Dzieląca odległość to nie przeszkoda. Pierwszy tutaj polski fic o IE. Enjoy. IE (i postacie z serii) należą do Level-5.
1. Chapter 1

„Przeczytam Ci list"

 **Czas:** Podczas IE GO Galaxy.

 **Postacie** : Nozaki S., Kirino R., Shindou T.

 **Ostrzeżenie:** Fem!Kirino + Właścicielem IE GO jest Level-5.

 **Rozdział I**

Schodami szkolnego klubu piłkarskiego mknęły właśnie dwie osoby. Chłopak i dziewczyna. Pierwszo i drugoklasistka. Członkowie klubu. Chłopak trzymał nadgarstek dziewczyny w żelaznym uścisku.

-Kariya! Czekaj!- jęknęła dziewczyna do swojego młodszego kolegi. Niebiesko włosy chłopak nawet się nie obejrzał na towarzyszkę. Zamiast tego ścisnął jeszcze mocniej jej rękę i przyśpieszył tempa.

-Och, Senpai, musimy się pośpieszyć- mruknął tylko. Senpai już mu nie odpowiedziała. Wcześniej próbowała dowiedzieć się od niego dlaczego tak pędzą, ale Kariya nie chciał nic powiedzieć.

W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami największej sali sportowej w budynku. Zdyszana dziewczyna zadowolona z przerwy w biegu z przyjemnością oparła się o najbliższą ścianę i spróbowała wyrównać oddech. Po chwili zorientowała się, że jej kolega spogląda na nią. Spojrzała mu w oczy próbując odszyfrować jego myśli, ale jak zawsze spojrzenie bursztynowo-brązowych tęczówek Masakiego było nieprzeniknione. Zaśmiała się w duszy. Tyle go już zna i mimo to zawsze próbuje. Chyba za bardzo wzięła sobie swoją rolę w drużynie do serca, prawda?

-Kirino-senpai, musimy już wejść. Wszystko już jest gotowe- powiedział poważnym tonem.

„ _Wszystko? O co może mu chodzić? Przecież dzisiaj są… nie, to na pewno nie jest z tym związane"_ pomyślała drugoklasistka. Chłopiec podał jej dłoń, a gdy ją złapała delikatnie ją ścisnął by dodać dziewczynie otuchy. Senpai już nic nie rozumiała. Masaki widząc konsternację w jej oczach uśmiechnął się lekko, otworzył drzwi sali i wprowadził do środka koleżankę.

-WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO KAPITANIE!- to zdanie wykrzyczała cała drużyna. Trzynastu zawodników Raimona, dwie menadżerki, kilku zaprzyjaźnionych piłkarzy z innych drużyn i dorośli opiekujący się szkolnym klubem. Kirino, obecny kapitan Jedenastki Raimona, stała skamieniała słysząc i widząc to wszystko.

-Minna…- wyszeptała wzruszona. Poczuła jak pojedyncza łza spływa jej po policzku niezauważona przez nikogo.- Pamiętaliście… - na szyję rzucił się jej Masaki.

-Oczywiście, że pamiętaliśmy!- Masaki zawołał podekscytowany prosto do ucha przyjaciółki.

-Ale skąd…- mruknęła nadal zaskoczona dziewczyna. Kurama, Sangoku i Midori podeszli do solenizantki. Bramkarz trzymał w dłoniach duże pudełko. Po prawej stronie kapitana skakał jak zawsze żywiołowy Nishizono.

-Taichi ma niezłą pamięć- odparł cicho napastnik. Ręce miał założone na klatce piersiowej, na ustach lekceważący uśmiech, a nieprzysłonięte grzywką oko zamknięte. Wydawać by się mogło, że niewiele go obchodzą urodziny obrońcy i tylko mimochodem tu się zjawił. Midori wyszczerzyła się w ogromnym uśmiechu i podniosła kciuk do góry. Norihito otworzył oko, a różowo włosa dostrzegła w nim ekscytację. Taichi zaśmiał się.

-Gomme, gomme, sami chcieliście wiedzieć!- odparł z udawanym wyrzutem. Zaczęło się składanie życzeń. Wpierw koledzy z drużyny, a potem menadżerki. Po dziewczynach nastąpiła kolej na znajomych z innych zespołów. Pierwszy podszedł do niej Taiyou, który uśmiechnął się tym swoim słonecznym uśmiechem.

-Nee, Kirino- zaczął chłopak i dał jej znak by się przysunęła. Gdy to zrobiła słoneczny napastnik kontynuował.- Nie zamierzam klepać standardowych życzeń, tych się nasłuchasz od innych- zaśmiała się, a on puścił do niej oko i ściszył głos jeszcze troszkę. By go usłyszeć Senpai przysunęła się jeszcze odrobinkę.

-Zagrajmy jeszcze kiedyś razem, tak jak podczas naszych przygód z Fei. Bądź zawsze tak pewna siebie jak wtedy, gdy zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Jeanne. Bądź równie szczęśliwa tak jak wtedy, gdy biegniesz po trawie kopiąc piłkę z przyjaciółmi. Wciąż bądź najlepszym kapitanem waszej Jedenastki, no i na zawsze bądź już z tym muzycznym szczęściarzem- z każdym jego słowem uśmiech na jej twarzy rósł, ale gdy wspominał o owym szczęściarzu, na chwilę z jej twarzy zniknęła radość. Taiyou posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, uścisnął mocno i krótko po czym odsunął się robiąc miejsce kolejnej osobie. Następne kilkanaście minut zabrało jej wysłuchanie życzeń rówieśników. Rozejrzała się po sali i zauważyła, że ktoś przywołuje ją ręką. Lekko zaskoczona ruszyła w stronę właściciela białej dłoni. Okazał się nim być Yuuichi, brat Kyouske. Nastolatek uśmiechał się delikatnie i gestem poprosił by podała mu swoją dłoń. Chłopak chwycił ją i lekko ścisnął. Jego bursztynowe, duże i pełne łagodności, a także cierpliwości oczy wpatrywały się prosto w jej turkusowe tęczówki.

-Yuuichi-kun, dziękuję za przyjście. To bardzo miłe…- kapitan powiedziała cicho.

-Też się cieszę. Usiądź- poklepał miejsce na kanapie obok siebie. Senpai zrobiła tak jak jej powiedział.

-Wspaniały z ciebie nie tylko kapitan, ale i przyjaciel- zaczął.- Nie tylko dla drużyny, czy mojego brata, ale także dla mnie. Chciałbym byś była szczęśliwa, ale nie tylko tego dnia, ale także każdego kolejnego- wzruszenie ścisnęło ją za gardło.

-Yuuichi-kun…- wyszeptała, ale on przerwał jej.

-Nie, captain, nie skończyłem jeszcze- zaśmiał się cicho.- Uważaj na siebie i stwórz z nim dobry związek. Niech cię uszczęśliwia i zakochuje się w tobie każdego dnia na nowo- dodał z uśmiechem. Przegryzła wargę. Wiedziała o kogo chodziło zarówno Taiyou jak i Yuuichiemu, bynajmniej nie o Tsurugiego. Lekko się zarumieniła, a na jej twarzy zagościł słodki uśmiech.

-Arigatou, Yuuichi-kun- wyszeptała wzruszona i przytuliła chłopaka. Gdy się miała od niego odsunąć starszy Tsurugi wyszeptał jej do ucha:

-Chyba jeszcze kilka osób chce złożyć ci życzenia- odparł. Senapi podziękowała mu jeszcze raz i rozejrzała się po sali. Niedaleko od kanapy, na której siedziała wraz z bratem napastnika stali dorośli czekający cierpliwie na uwagę solenizantki. Podeszła do nich.

-Kidou-san, Otonashi-san, Endou-san, Fubuki-san i Kazemaru-kantoku cieszę się, że przyszliście. Arigatou- skłoniła się lekko.

-Nam też jest wesoło- odparł Fubuki i posłał jej swój uroczy uśmiech. Tak, ten z zamkniętymi oczami. Kirino nic nie mogła na to poradzić, a tylko zachichotała niemal bezgłośnie. Zaczęli jej po kolei składać życzenia. Na koniec został obecny trener Jedenastki Raimona- Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Czy dobrze się bawisz, Ranmaru?- zapytał z uśmiechem błękitno włosy. Przytaknęła. Rozmawiając z obrońcą dawnej Jedenastki Raimona Ranmaru zawsze odczuwała błogi spokój. Ten mężczyzna wspaniale ją rozumiał. Cieszyła się, że gdy to ona jest kapitanem, on jest trenerem zespołu i ją wpiera.

-To dobrze- odparł.- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jestem z ciebie dumny, Ran. Jesteś wspaniałym przywódcą…- przerwał i zaśmiał się cicho.- Może moja radość z tego powodu jest tym większa, że bardzo przypominasz mi mnie i dlatego często się o ciebie martwiłem- pokręcił głową z lekką dezaprobatą dla samego siebie.

-Naprawdę?- zawołała uszczęśliwiona. _„Mój wzór właśnie mi powiedział, że jestem dobra, jestem do niego podobna i jest ze mnie zadowolony."_ Jej i tak dobry humor jeszcze bardziej się poprawił. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się wesoło.

-Nie martwi cię to, że mnie przypominasz?- zawołał ze śmiechem, po czym już cichym, poważnym tonem dodał:

-Nie chciałbym by stało się z tobą to, co ze mną, gdy w siebie zwątpiłem- jego spojrzenie stało się nieprzeniknione, Ran otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili Kazemaru potrząsnął głową i znowu się radośnie roześmiał. Złapał dłoń zawodniczki i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

-Ran, zawsze wierz w siebie. Oceniaj swoje możliwości realnie, już nigdy więcej się nie niedoceniaj. Wykorzystaj swój talent i ciężką pracę i osiągnij tu to, co inni osiągną poza horyzontem. Zawsze bądź świadoma swojej misji, nie tylko tej w Raimonie, ale i tej w świecie. Nie pozwól swojemu sercu ostygnąć, kochaj i bądź kochana. Nie ukrywaj swoich uczuć, nawet jeśli on je zna- szeptał coraz ciszej, z każdym słowem zbliżał się do dziewczyny, a ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział wprost do jej ucha.- Spełnij marzenia i zostań najlepsza. Stań na podium wraz z innymi legendami japońskiej piłki nożnej. Ja, Endou i reszta cierpliwie tam na ciebie czekamy.

To zdanie zaskoczyło i wzruszyło ją. Przytuliła się trenera i pełnym emocji głosem wyszeptała szczere podziękowania. Gdy odsunęła się od niego podbiegł do niej Masaki.

\- Pora na tort i prezenty. Kantoku, Senpai chodźcie już- zawołał radośnie. Dopiero teraz solenizantka przypomniała sobie o pudełku, które miał ze sobą wcześniej Taichi. Nie dał jej go wtedy tylko prawdopodobnie gdzieś odłożył. Trener i kapitan podążyli za brązowookim pierwszoklasistą. Nagle dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie coś, co zaczęło ją nurtować. Delikatnie poklepała niższego obrońcę w ramię by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

-Kariya-kun…- zaczęła.

-Hai?- zapytał odwracając się do niej.

-Dlaczego już do wszystkich zwracasz się po imieniu lub nazwisku, a tylko mnie tytułujesz „ _senpai"_?- sama nie wiedziała skąd nagle wzięło się to pytanie, ale miała ochotę się dowiedzieć.

-To proste, captain- odparł wzruszając ramionami.- To ciebie z całej drużyny najbardziej szanuję i dlatego jesteś moim Senpai. Można powiedzieć, że to tak jakby twoja ksywka, Senpai.

Roześmiała się. Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć, ale miło jej się zrobiło, gdy uświadomiła się jak duże było to wyznanie dla tak skrytego chłopca.

-Dziękuję, Masaki-kun- odpowiedziała. W tym momencie doszli do stołu zastawionego jedzeniem. Na jego środku stał okazały tort w kształcie boiska nad rzeką w różnych odcieniach różu. Ponadto tort był przyozdobiony biało-fioletowymi cukrowymi piłkami. U podnóża tortu stały małe cukrowe figurki przedstawiające jej przyjaciół, a większa słodka wersja jej samej stała na szczycie tortu. Nieopodal stołu, w kącie, stał stos prezentów.

-Minna, dziękuję wam za ten dzień- odpowiedziała wciąż podziwiając piękno urodzinowego ciasta.

-Zdmuchnij świeczki!- zawołała Midori. Nishiki, który stał obok niej, roześmiał się.

-Najpierw zaśpiewajmy naszemu kapitanowi!- odpowiedział brunet ognistowłosej menadżerce. Słysząc to Hamano rozpoczął, a reszta podążyła jego przykładem i tak w całym budynku rozbrzmiało „Sto lat" śpiewane przez piłkarzy. Ran roześmiała się po czym nachyliła się do ciasta by zdmuchnąć świeczki. Zamknęła oczy i zdmuchnęła wszystkie piętnaście świeczek. Rozległy się wiwaty.

Następnie do solenizantki podeszła Haruna wraz z Hikaru, Taichim, Norihito, Kazemaru, Kidou i Amagi. Każde z nich miało w rękach po jednym pudełku.

-To prezenty od gości. Mamy nadzieję, że spodobają ci się i sprawią ci radość- odparła Otonashi.

-Arigatou- odpowiedziała różowo włosa i zaczęła po kolei przytulać każdego z nich. Potem zaczęli wręczać jej prezenty. Każdy z nich sprawił jej ogromną radość. Po tym zabawa rozkręciła się na całego. Tego dnia bawiła się fantastycznie ze wszystkimi swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jednak wśród nich brakowało kogoś bardzo dla niej ważnego. Kogoś, o kim mówił nie tylko Taiyou, ale także Yuuichi i Kazemau-kantoku. Nie było go. Nie odezwał się. Nie zadzwonił. Nie wysłał wiadomości. Zapomniał? Może. Bardzo ją to zabolało.

 **Koniec rozdziału pierwszego.**

 **Przepraszam za (pewnie) głupie błędy, które popełniłam przy publikacji tego tworku. Dopiero się uczę. ;)  
I tak, chętnie przyjmę pomoc dot. korzystania z ffnet. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Co prawda to oczywiste, ale jak trzeba to trzeba. Jednak najpierw co innego. W moim oneshocie pt. „Z czasem" zapomniałam o powyższym stwierdzeniu i nie bardzo umiem to naprawić, więc tutaj dam notkę co do wspomnianego tworu jak i tego poniższego:

Nie posiadam IE, to o czym jest poniższe opko to tylko moja wyobraźnia.

 **Rozdział II**

W dzień po przyjęciu urodzinowym różowowłosej zawodniczki wszyscy wciąż byli w szampańskich nastrojach i chętnie przystali na ciężki trening zaproponowany przez kapitana i trenera. Po skończonej praktyce zgodnie ruszyli do szatni, a następnie do pokoju klubowego. Nagle rozległ się znany wszystkim specyficzny dźwięk. Ekran wiszący na ścianie pomieszczenia rozbłysnął. Wszystko to oznaczało tylko jedno. Połączenie ze statku Earth Eleven! Zawodnicy zebrali się przed ekranem. Ich oczom ukazała się jedna z zawodniczek owej drużyny- Sakura.

-Hej, minna!- zawołała radośnie. Przez kilka następnych minut rozmawiała z nimi o treningu, ostatnim meczu i nastroju pozostałych z ziemskiej drużyny.

-A gdzie pozostali, Nozaki-senpai?- zapytał grzecznie Hikaru.

-Och! Nie mówiłam wam?- zapytała zdumiona gimnastyczka. Wszyscy zgodnie zaprzeczyli. Dziewczyna lekko uderzyła się dłonią w czoło zła, że zapomniała o tym wspomnieć.

-Cóż… Tetsukodo, Matatagi, Konoha i Manabe z Minaho ćwiczą w Czarnym Pokoju. Zanakurou chyba medytuje… a może tańczy?- podrapała się po głowie.

-A… nasi?- zapytał Sangoku kątem oka spoglądając na swoją młodszą przyjaciółkę. Wiedział o tym, że pewien pianista nie odezwał się wczorajszego dnia. Nie, Kirino mu o tym nie powiedziała. Nie musiała. Znał ją na tyle dobrze, że wystarczyło by spojrzał w jej duże morskie oczy by wiedzieć wszystko.

-Oni…- przerwała przypominając sobie coś.- Zaczekajcie chwileczkę!- zawołała i zniknęła na moment z ekranu. Po chwili wróciła trzymając w dłoni kremową kopertę.

 _ **Retrospekcja**_

 _Do drzwi pokoju Nozaki Sakury, gimnastyczki artystycznej i zawodniczki Earth Eleven, ktoś zapukał. Dziewczyna podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Przed progiem pokoju stał szczupły, przystojny, utalentowany i dosyć tajemniczy chłopak. Sakura nie mogła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy, mimo to uśmiechnęła się i gestem zaprosiła go do pomieszczenia._

 _-Ohayo, Shindou. Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?- zapytała uprzejmie. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się lekki uśmiech._

 _-Hai, bardzo bym prosił- powiedział grzecznie. Na chwilę przerwał, głęboko odetchnął i dodał:_

 _-Jak wiesz jutro- razem z Tenmą, Tsurugim i Ibukim- wyjeżdżam na kilka dni na specjalne treningi przygotowawcze…- Sakura przytaknęła. Treningi przygotowawcze były pomysłem Mizuri. Miały pomóc im w dalszej walce. Trener każdorazowo wybierał dwie, trzy osoby, które miały kilkudniowy wyjazd i obóz na jednej z planet, na których gościli. Jednak tym razem wyjazd miał być o dwa dni dłuższy ze względu na to, że to właśnie ci chłopcy zostali wybrali. Mieli oni stanowić bazę drużyny, więc musieli być najsilniejsi._

 _-Co chciałbyś żebym zrobiła?- zapytała zaciekawiona._

 _-Chodzi o to, że… pewna ważna dla mnie osoba ma wkrótce urodziny. Wypada to akurat w czasie mojego obozu, więc nie będę miał jak się z nią skontaktować, a bardzo mi zależy żeby wiedziała, że o niej pamiętam…_

 _-Niej?- przerwała mu. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego oczy zabłyszczały._

 _-Tak, niej. To moja dziewczyna. Została w Raimonie. Gdy zostałem wybrany do tej drużyny nie mieliśmy długiego stażu jako para, ale od lat jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – odparł chłopak. Nozaki zauważyła ledwie dostrzegalną zmianę w chłopaku. Gdy go poznała był dążącym do perfekcji, wiele wymagającym i pełnym złości ex-kapitanem najlepszej drużyny piłkarskiej w kraju. Cóż, gimnastyczka doskonale rozumiała jego dążenie do perfekcji, w końcu była taka sama, była w stanie zrozumieć nawet jego złość, ale zauważyła także, że mimo tego, iż drużyna spełniła jego oczekiwania, a on pozbył się swojej złości nie otworzył się całkiem na nich. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi, ale nie dopuszczał ich do swego serca. Nie podobało się jej to. Jednak patrząc na niego teraz zauważyła, że choć dalej się skrywa, to spod tego ukrycia można dostrzec część jego prawdziwej osoby. Większą część niż tę, którą na ogół pokazywał. „Czyżbym widziała teraz cząstkę tego chłopaka, który nosił kapitańską opaskę słynnego gimnazjum? Czyżby właśnie taki jak teraz był wśród swojej drużyny?" myślała Sakura._

 _-Pomyślałem, więc, że może mogłabyś mi Nozaki…_

 _-Sakura- przerwała mu. Nie chciała niepotrzebnego dystansu. Skinęła głową na znak by kontynuował._

 _-Dobrze, Sakura. Czy mogłabyś za trzy dni zadzwonić do mojej szkoły i odczytać jej ten list?- mówiąc to podał jej beżową kopertę.- Tylko jej._

 _-Hai- odparła radośnie, po czym nieśmiało dodała-Ale ja nie znam imion większości z nich… Nie wiem nawet…- tym razem to on jej przerwał i z uśmiechem na ustach wyszeptał imię swojej ukochanej. Nozaki także się uśmiechnęła i obiecała, że zrobi to, o co ją prosi._

 _-Arigatou, Sakura- odparł wdzięczny._

 _ **Koniec retrospekcji.**_

-Zostałam poproszona o przeczytanie tego listu- mówiąc to powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych po drugiej stronie ekranu próbując odgadnąć, kim jest wybranka jej kolegi z drużyny. Na ekranie widać było trzy dziewczyny.

-Od kogo to?- przerwał jej podekscytowany chłopak o dużych oczach i krótkich, fioletowych włosach.- Czy to od Tenmy lub…

-Kageyama, zachowuj się- jęknęła wysoka dziewczyna. Jej włosy miały kolor ognia, a szkolna wstążka nie była zawiązana na szyi dziewczyny. Zamiast tego ozdabiała jej głowę. Nozaki przyjrzała jej się. Była szczupła, pewna siebie, a po jej mundurku i sposobie mówienia można było wywnioskować, że jest charakterna i dominująca. Czy to właśnie taką dziewczynę wybrałby pomocnik? Nie, raczej nie.

-Gomme- powiedział cicho Kageyama i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Sakura uśmiechnęła się widząc zawstydzenie chłopca.

-Nic się nie stało. Czy są wszyscy?- zapytała z nadzieją.

-Hai- tym razem odezwała się inna dziewczyna. Sporo niższa od rudej, cicha o delikatnej buzi i włosach w kolorze popiołu. Chyba. Gimnastyczka nie była pewna jak określić kolor włosów dziewczyny.

-To list do…- przerwała próbując przypomnieć sobie imię dziewczyny Shindou.- K… Kreno? Krano? Karino?

Było jej głupio, że nie pamiętała imienia owej osoby. Jednak co mogła na to poradzić? Z tą drużyną zagrała zaledwie raz, a rozmawiała może z dwa razy i to tylko wtedy, gdy zadzwonili by dowiedzieć się jak im idzie w kosmosie.

-Kirino- poprawił ją chłopak o piwnych oczach i niebieskich włosach.- Chodzi ci o naszego kapitana, prawda?

-Hai!- odparła z ulgą. Rzeczywiście, tak nazwał ją Takuto. – Y… niestety nie pamiętam, które z was to Kirino..

-To ja- odparła cichym i dosyć niskim jak na dziewczynę głosem zawodniczka stojąca po środku tłumu. Nozaki przyjrzała się jej. Średniego wzrostu, szczupła, o ładnej twarzy z różowymi włosami spiętymi w dwa kucyki. Nie wydawała się tak dominująca jak ruda, ani tak cicho-słodka jak tamta druga. Jej spojrzenie było czyste, a głos szczery. Tak, ona pasuje do tego, który napisał list. To musi być ona.

-Super! A teraz… przepraszam was, ale musicie wyjść. To prywatny list- dziewczyna z ziemskiej drużyny uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Zauważyła, że w oczach wysokiego bramkarza i niższego od niego niebieskowłosego chłopaka błysnęło zrozumienie. Wiedzieli o co chodzi. Ucieszyło ją to. Właśnie tego teraz potrzebowała.

-Hai, hai. Minna, chodźcie. Niech dziewczyny sobie jeszcze pogadają, a my w tym czasie pójdziemy na boisko nad rzeką- zawołał bramkarz.

-Ale co tam będziemy robić?- ktoś jęknął. Niski obrońca wywrócił swoimi piwnymi oczami i zaczął lekko popychać swoich kolegów do wyjścia.

-No jak to co?- mruknął niezadowolony z tego, że jego koledzy nie zdają sobie sprawy z czegoś tak oczywistego jak to _dlaczego_ muszą wyjść i _co_ będą robić.- Pogramy sobie z dzieciakami z podstawówki, dawno tego nie robiliśmy.

Byli już przy drzwiach, gdy wspomniany chłopak odwrócił się i zawołał:

-Jeśli będziesz w nastroju, dołącz do nas później, Senpai- i opuścił pomieszczenie.

-Jasne. Dzięki, Kariya- odpowiedziała mu cicho dziewczyna i spojrzała na Sakurę.

-Co to za list?

-Może najpierw go otworzymy?- zapytała Nozaki z uroczym uśmiechem. Kirino westchnęła i przytaknęła. Wydawało się, że coś jej ciąży. Tylko co? O nic nie pytając dziewczyna otworzyła list.

-Kochana Ran!- rozpoczęła.- Skoro słyszysz to, co tu napisałem, oznacza to, że Nozaki zgodziła się pomóc mi i przekazuje Ci dzisiaj to, czego ja niestety nie będę w stanie…- krzyk Ran przerwał czytanie listu. Czytająca podniosła wzrok znad kartek i spojrzała na słuchaczkę. Tamta wyglądała na przerażoną.

-Czy… coś mu się stało?- w jej oczach była panika, jej ciało stężało, a na twarzy odmalował się strach.

-Nie, nie- zapewniła szybko druga.- Posłuchaj dalej i wtedy wszystko zrozumiesz.

Kirino skinęła głową i czekała w napięciu.

-Gdzie skończyłam? No tak, już mam… „ nie będę w stanie, ze względu na obóz treningowy. Bardzo cię przepraszam, Ranmaru, że tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć nie usłyszysz ode mnie, a od mojej koleżanki z drużyny. Heh, niezbyt dobry wstęp do listu urodzinowego, prawda? Czasem jest mi ciężko powiedzieć, a nawet pokazać Ci jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Wiesz… już wtedy, gdy się poznaliśmy, a potem zaprzyjaźniliśmy, wiedziałem, że trafiłem na kogoś wyjątkowego. Jednak czasem widziałem, że Ty uważasz inaczej. Widziałem Twoje smutne oczy, widziałem też jak z zawstydzeniem je spuszczałaś i spoglądałaś w podłogę. Widziałem jak nade wszystko starałaś się bym tego nie zauważał. Zmieniałaś wtedy temat, zwykle dotyczył on mnie. W ciągu całej naszej znajomości przegadaliśmy na mój temat wiele godzin. Czasem nawet nocy. Bardzo mnie wspierałaś. Robisz to nadal, chociaż praktycznie się nie widzimy. Byliśmy naprawdę blisko, prawda Ran-chan? Tak, jednak wciąż nie na tyle, byś zawsze otwierała się na mnie ze swoim cierpieniem. Nie wiedziałem jak postąpić, co zrobić by jakoś Ci pomóc. Co zrobić byś w końcu zauważyła siebie taką, jaką jesteś. Taką, jaką Cię widzę. Zawaliłem, prawda? Nie udawało mi się to. Udało się to Jeanne. Często zastanawiałem się dlaczego. Może dlatego, że ona również była pełna wątpliwości? Ty pomogłaś Jeanne, a Jeanne Tobie. Wiesz… często, gdy o Tobie myślę, przypominają mi się wszystkie te chwile, w których z powrotem w siebie uwierzyłaś... – Nozaki przerwała na chwilkę. Podniosła wzrok znad kartki i spojrzała na niższą dziewczynę.

-To… już koniec?- wykrztusiła tamta. Sakura spojrzała jej w oczy próbując coś z nich wyczytać.

-Tak – odparła i w końcu udało jej się wyczytać coś z oczu słuchającej. Tęsknotę, spragnienie, niedosyt. Chciała więcej. To, co usłyszała było tylko namiastką chłopaka, za którym tak tęskniła. Gimnastyczka dostrzegła ból tych w lazurowych oczach.

-To koniec pierwszej kartki. W kopercie wciąż jeszcze kilka jest- dodała. Źle się poczuła po tym, jak potraktowała partnerkę pomocnika. Wyjęła z koperty kolejną kartkę.

-Ranmaru! -rozpoczęła.- Wiesz, czasami są takie rozmowy, słowa i zdania, które wypowiadamy i nagle milkniemy. Czasem nie powinno się ich kończyć. Dlaczego? Myślę, że dlatego, że cisza lepiej przekaże to, co czujemy niż nieporadne słowa. Tak było z moim poprzednim listem. Tamten napisałem do Ciebie tydzień temu. Dodałem tylko do niego jedno zdanie. Myślę, że wiesz które. Ostatnio jest ciężko. Przed całym tym ciężarem ratuje mnie myśl o tobie i fortepian, jednak jest coraz trudniej. Fortepian, cóż… on mi nie wystarcza. Czegoś brakuje. Brakuje Ciebie. A myśl o tobie budzi tęsknotę. Jednak ta tęsknota sprawia, że chcę walczyć jeszcze więcej, wiesz dlaczego? Dlatego, że ta walka pozornie mnie od Ciebie oddala, ale tak naprawdę z każdą kolejną planetą, z każdym kolejnym zwycięstwem jestem bliżej Ciebie. Jestem bliżej powrotu. Teraz, gdy to piszę jesteśmy mniej więcej w połowie naszej galaktycznej trasy. Jeszcze trochę czasu upłynie nim ta przygoda się skończy. Podczas jednego z wieczorów tak bardzo mi brakowało Ciebie i naszej drużyny, że zacząłem po kolei przypominać sobie każdy nasz mecz, trening i rozmowę. Nim się spostrzegłem wszyscy już dawno spali. Nawet trener, który ma w zwyczaju pracowanie do późnej nocy. W tamtej chwili zrozumiałem jak wiele dają takie wspomnienia i dlatego postanowiłem, że będę do Ciebie pisał- Nozaki ponownie urwała i dodała po chwili:

-To koniec kolejnej kartki- uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Te pierwsze dwie kartki bardziej przypominają spisane, trochę wyrwane z kontekstu, myśli, które mu towarzyszyły.

-To dobrze- odpowiedziała jej Ranmaru. Nie uśmiechała się, ale jej oczy… Oczy Ran były jasnoniebieskie i wydawało się, że mogą przeniknąć na wskroś człowieka. Zazwyczaj takie spojrzenie przerażało Sakurę, ale tym razem było inaczej. Pod spojrzeniem Kirino czuła zrozumienie. Kirino nie tylko widziała, ona też rozumiała. Czy to pomogło jej i Shindou z ich relacją? Pewnie tak.

-Dlaczego dobrze?- zapytała Nozaki. Nieporadna zbieranina myśli chociaż była o Ranmaru wydawała się… trochę powierzchowna. Tak jakby nie potrafił przekazać tego czego chce.

-Bo list jest planowany. Wyślesz dopiero tę kartkę, którą uznasz za dobrze i bezbłędnie napisaną. A te notatki są jak jego najlepsze utwory. Spontaniczne i porywające- na jej ustach pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech. Zaskoczyło to gimnastyczkę. Już miała ochotę zapytać o coś jeszcze, gdy zauważyła jak niższa zawodniczka patrzy wyczekująco na kopertę w jej dłoniach.

-Ach, przepraszam. Już czytam- odchrząknęła i wyjęła z koperty kolejną kartkę.- Ranmaru, dzisiaj mieliśmy luźniejszy dzień, więc postanowiliśmy, że po treningu zbierzemy się wszyscy w naszej tak zwanej świetlicy by spędzić czas razem. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, wygłupiać się i grać w różne gry. Byłem zmęczony, więc szybko odpadłem. Zamiast uczestniczenia w rozgrywkach siedziałem i przyglądałem się moim przyjaciołom i zacząłem zastanawiać się za co ich lubię. Było fajnie, ale potem… przypomniałem sobie Raimon. A skoro Raimon to i Ciebie. Nie panowałem nad swoimi myślami i zacząłem myśleć o tym co w Tobie najbardziej lubię. Chciałabyś wiedzieć, Ran-chan? Myślę, że tak, ale wiesz…. Napiszę Ci o tym innym razem.

-Heh, zachciało mu się droczyć- Nozaki usłyszała ironiczny ton koleżanki. Szczerze mówiąc nie tego oczekiwała. Spodziewała się raczej pytań typu: Co dalej? Co dalej? Co jeszcze napisał? Powiedz mi! No powiedz, proszę!

Kirino Ranmaru wydawała się zwyczajną dziewczyną, jednak to błędna opinia. Ranmaru okazała się być dużo ciekawszą osobą od przeciętnej nastolatki. Jeżeli gimnastyczka się nie myliła nie było zbyt wiele dziewczyn grających w drużynach piłkarskich, a co dopiero będących także kapitanami owych zespołów. Kirino, w przeciwieństwie do swoich włosów, nie była słodziutką dziewczynką wzdychającą przy każdej okazji i poszukującą opiekuńczego i przystojnego księcia. Zamiast tego patrzyła na człowieka w taki sposób jakby mogła poznać i zrozumieć jego najskrytsze myśli i problemy, ciężko pracowała nad sobą i zespołem, a także potrafiła usunąć się w cień i wspierać. Według Sakury było to niesamowitą zaletą. Może uważała tak, dlatego, że sama by tak nie potrafiła?

-Nie jesteś ciekawa co napisał?- zapytała smutno. W kopercie wciąż było kilka kartek zapełnionych pismem Takuto. Tym razem twarzy kapitana Raimona rozświetlił słodki uśmiech. Słodki uśmiech specjalnie dla gimnastyczki.

-Jasne, że chcę. Wiem, że Taku specjalnie urwał w tym momencie by dać mi pstryczka w nos. Ale za to go kocham- zaśmiała się.

„Jest naprawdę ładna, gdy ma zamknięte oczy i się śmieje. Ciekawe czy Shindou też tak uważa?" Zachichotała cicho.

-Myślę, że powinnyśmy kontynuować.

-Hai.

-Ran-ma-ru zgadnij o kim śnię? Zgadniesz? Myślę, że wiesz, ale chciałbym Ci ją opisać. Jest ode mnie troszkę niższa, więc, gdy biorę ją w ramiona musi lekko unosić podbródek by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Wygląda wtedy delikatnie i niewinnie. Lubię patrzeć w jej oczy. Są błękitne, ale mają niespotykany odcień. Pamiętam, że gdy kiedyś próbowałem je namalować to przeszukałem ogromny sklep malarski i nie znalazłem odpowiedniej farby. Może opowiem Ci więcej o tych oczach? Są duże, naprawdę duże, a kształtem przypominają sarnie. Ślicznie się błyszczą, łatwo mi utonąć w ich głębi. Czasem, właśnie w takich momentach, słyszę dźwięczny śmiech i słyszę lekko ironiczną uwagę o śnieniu na jawie. Zawsze wtedy odpowiadam, że nie muszę śnić, bo moja jawa jest dużo lepsza niż najpiękniejszy z moich snów. I wiesz co się dzieje wtedy? Wtedy widzę rumieniec i lekko rozchylone usta. Drobne wargi, delikatne i zapraszające. Nigdy nie mogę się im oprzeć, więc kładę ostrożnie swoją dłoń na jej głowie i wplatam ją w jej włosy. Uwielbiam te włosy… Są takie miękkie, mają tak uroczy kolor, ale zawsze są spięte. Dlatego zawsze, gdy ich dotykam, ściągam gumki i rozpuszczam je i głaszczę- cichy głos Sakury hipnotyzował. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła, gdy Kirino zdjęła gumki z włosów i zaczęła je nieświadomie głaskać.- A wtedy, gdy spływają już falą, a moja dłoń na chwilę spoczywa na szyi tej dziewczyny, pochylam głowę i całuję ją. Jest wtedy inna. Jest wtedy taka, jaką jest tylko przy mnie. Tylko przy mnie pozwala sobie na słabość, wrażliwość i czułość. To i nasze uczucia sprawiają, ze czuję się wyjątkowy. Czuję się też wybranym przez wyjątkową osobę. Gdy już się od niej odrobinę odsunę zawsze szpecę jej na ucho kilka słodkich słów, a ona zawsze się rumieni. Chyba jeszcze nie przywykła do tego, że ją kocham. Tak, Ran, kocham Cię. Najmocniej jak tylko potrafię. Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię i już nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania. Twój Takuto- Sakura wzruszyła się. Ten list był najdłuższy z wszystkich i zajął ponad trzy kartki. Już miała zamiar włożyć do koperty listy od chłopaka, gdy dostrzegła w niej jeszcze jeden liścik. Liścik na dużo mniejszej karteczce. Wyjęła ją i podniosła do oczu by odczytać jego treść Kirino. W pierwszej linijce była wczorajsza data, a pod nią dopisek…

-Urodziny Ranmaru- odczytała i poczuła jak ból i poczucie winy ściska jej serce.- Ran…- zaczęła, podniosła głowę znad kartek i spojrzała na słuchaczkę.- Ja… przepraszam…

-Sakura…- dłonie miała splecione na sercu jak do modlitwy, po jej policzkach spływały łzy, jej głos był cienki i drżał, a na ustach… miała najpiękniejszy i najsłodszy uśmiech jaki do tej pory u niej można było zobaczyć.

-Sakura… Czy mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobić?- zapytała tonem, który poruszyłby nawet skałę, a zwłaszcza czułe serce Nozaki.

-Hai?- zapytała wciąż czując się źle. Na pewno z jej winy Ran czuła się wczoraj źle. Z jej winy nie była w dobrym humorze. Z jej winy cierpiała. A co jeśli przez głupią pomyłkę mogła popsuć coś w związku dwójki zawodników? Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział jej muzyk, w związku są od niedawna, a on od ponad miesiąca jest w kosmosie.

-Proszę zachowaj dla mnie te listy do czasu naszego spotkania- otarła brzegiem rękawa spływającą po jej policzku łzę.- I dziękuję ci. To najpiękniejszy prezent jaki mogłabym dostać.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
